Run For It
Run For It''' is the twenty-fifth case of Criminal Case, being the twenty-fifth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the twenty-fifth case overall. It takes place in Oceania as the second case of the district. Plot The team arrive here in Suva to save the new shipment of trainees that had chips implanted from Wellington, chief Alvarez sends Abril and the player out armed to capture and rescue any people affected by the chips. However, as they enter the forest, they hear a scream and a thud, forcing Abril and the player to approach the sound. As they enter the forest clearing, they discover the body of one of the trainees, her ID naming her Amelia Huang, with a bunch of harpoons in her back. However, Endar made a discovery that there was a high amount of cyanide where the microchip was. With Jolette's assistance, they determined that the killer got a hold of a device that controlled her microchip and infused Amelia with a bunch of cyanide, fatally killing her before the harpoons do. They investigate the forest, suspecting the victim's younger brother Adam Huang, lieutenant Noah Scott after scolding the victim for running away and psychologist Sofia Ferguson, who felt more sympathetic towards the victim. As Abril and the player talk about the haphazardness of the chips, the Prince of the Heavenly World, Prince Ares the V, held the duo at gunpoint, saying that someone ransacked his private cabin. He leads Abril and the player to his cabin, who ordered them to investigate who trashed his private cabin. With further investigation, they discover that a piece of the victim's clothing on the crime scene, successfully concluding that the victim trashed his cabin. They also discover a letter addressed to the victim from yakuza Milo Kumar, who said that he simply offered her a job. They also discover that Lieutenant Scott was pressuring the victim in a large amount of training to wear her out. As Abril and the player stand near Ares' cabin, Adam runs up to them, panicked and asked for them to cut the chip out of his hand immediately. They sit him down and he claims that he assisted his sister in destroying Ares' cabin, and now he's coming to hunt him down. However, when confronting Ares at his cabin, he has no clue who Adam or Amelia are, and asked why he was panicking. Abril made up a lie, saying that Adam just lost his watch. After the intervention, the team continue investigating and successfully arresting Adam for the murder. Adam denied any involvement in the murder, grieving for his sister and wished that the player and Abril could find the real culprit. As Abril stacked the evidence, he snapped, saying that he was worthy. He said that ever since he was transferred to the camp with his sister, his sister was always tested extensively as he was simply ignored. A few days later, while he was eating, Amelia pulled him aside, informing him that she wants to run away and take him with her. Seeing that it is his chance to seem better than her sister, he informed Lieutenant Scott about her desire to run away, in which he was given a device, and advised it to use it when the time is right. He came up with a plan and advised Amelia to run away and wait for him at a forest clearing so that it didn't seem suspicious. However, he climbed on the camp walls and watched her run away. He pushed the button, seeing her stop and jolt in pain. As he saw what he did, he tried to stop it, looking back up and seeing multiple harpoons shoot at Amelia and pierce her back, her body collapsing. In a sight of shock, he threw the device away and ran off. Adam confessed his grief to Judge Moreau, resulting him in a short 20 years in prison for the murder. As Abril sighs in disappointment over the Huang siblings, they get a holographic call. Abril drops the holographic device and a hologram of Alex Kilmer, the Dead Writer's Society member met in Parinaita, saying that he needs the Sphinx's help. They ask hologram Alex what's wrong, and he said that the Heavenly Guard are planning on tearing down famous worldwide landmarks for their personal gain. Chloe overheard the transmission and ordered the player to go speak to Noah about Alex's claim. He says that they have to do that in order to prepare for war, and says that landmarks are technically useless. They serve no purpose to the Heavenly Guard, so they serve no purpose to the rest of the world. Panicked, Chloe spoke to the more understanding Sofia, who claimed that Noah is all bark and no bite, and says that he regularly wrote down the Heavenly Guard's orders frequently. Chloe and the player search the training camp, discovering Noah's journal, left on the well. They have Jaxon analyze it, him resulting that their first order of business is to tear down something in Oceania, but Jaxon was unable to decode it because of Noah's sloppy handwriting. However, the order was signed by Prince Ares. They search his cabin and discover his holographic simulation of destroying the Sydney Opera House. Shocked, they quickly inform chief Alvarez, which leads them to speak to Evelyn about getting into the Opera House undercover. After finding a suitable identity in the victim's bag as gala attendee Zara Taylor, the team dress up Evelyn and send her on her way, following a few hours later to provide back-up in case the plan goes south. Summary Victim * '''Amelia Huang (found with multiple harpoons in her back) Murder Weapon * Cyanide Killer * Adam Huang Suspects Profile * This suspect knows lock picking * This suspect eats pavlova * This suspect is allergic to shellfish Appearance * This suspect has blonde hair Profile * This suspect knows lock picking * This suspect eats pavlova * This suspect is allergic to shellfish Profile * This suspect knows lock picking * This suspect eats pavlova * This suspect is allergic to shellfish Appearance * This suspect has blonde hair Profile * This suspect knows lock picking * This suspect eats pavlova Appearance * This suspect has blonde hair Profile * This suspect knows lock picking * This suspect eats pavlova * This suspect is allergic to shellfish Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows lock picking. *The killer eats pavlova. *The killer is allergic to shellfish. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Fiji Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Genetic Device, Victim's Jacket, Victim Identified: Amelia Huang) * Examine Genetic Device. (New Suspect: Adam Huang) * Talk to Adam about his sister's death. (New Crime Scene: Training Camp) * Examine Victim's Jacket. (New Suspect: Noah Scott) * Speak to Noah about controlling the victim. * Investigate Training Camp. (Clues: Unlocked Chest, Crumpled Piece of Paper) * Examine Unlocked Chest. (Result: Bloody Glove) * Examine Crumpled Piece of Paper. (New Suspect: Sofia Ferguson) * Talk to Sofia about studying the victim. * Analyze Bloody Glove. (3:00:00; Result: The killer knows lock picking) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer eats pavlova) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Ask Ares about his demands. (Result: Ares knows lock picking and eats pavlova; New Crime Scene: Ransacked Cabin) * Investigate Ransacked Cabin. (Clues: Victim's Cloth, Letter, Cracked Glasses) * Examine Letter. (New Suspect: Milo Kumar) * Speak to Milo about offering the victim a job. (Result: Milo knows lock picking) * Examine Cracked Glasses. (Result: Tracker) * Analyze Tracker. (9:00:00; Result: Sofia's Tracker) * Talk to Sofia about tracking the victim. (Result: Sofia eats pavlova; New Crime Scene: Stone Well) * Investigate Stone Well. (Clues: Training Schedule, Harpoon Gun) * Examine Training Schedule. (Result: Amelia's Name) * Interrogate Lt. Scott about pressuring the victim. (Result: Noah knows lock picking and eats pavlova) * Examine Harpoon Gun. (Result: Orange Powder) * Analyze Orange Powder. (9:00:00; Result: The killer is allergic to shellfish) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Calm Adam down. (Result: Adam knows lock picking, eats pavlova, and is allergic to shellfish) * Talk to Ares about the Huang twins. (New Crime Scene: Tipped Throne) * Investigate Tipped Throne. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Letter of Elimination, Faded Photo) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (9:00:00; Result: Sofia's Message) * Speak to Sofia about letting the victim escape. (Result: Sofia knows lock picking and is allergic to shellfish) * Examine Letter of Elimination. (Result: Noah's Signature) * Interrogate Noah about having the victim killed. (Result: Noah is allergic to shellfish) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Milo and the Victim) * Talk to Milo about knowing the victim closely. (Result: Milo knows lock piking and is allergic to shellfish) * Investigate Barren Landing. (Clues: Lock Pick, Weird Device) * Examine Lock Pick. (Result: Hair Fibers) * Examine Weird Device. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Hair Fibers. (9:00:00; Result: The killer has blonde hair) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is male) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Eye of the Beholder (2/6). Eye of the Beholder (2/6) * See Alex's dilemma. (Reward: 20,000) * Speak to Noah about the plans on tearing down landmarks. * Speak to Sofia about the plans on tearing down landmarks. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Training Camp. (Clues: Noah's Journal) * Analyze Noah's Journal. (9:00:00; Result: Oceania Landmark) * Investigate Ransacked Cabin. (Result: Holographic Device) * Examine Holographic Device. (Result: Sydney Opera House) * Talk to Evelyn about getting into the Sydney Opera House. * Investigate Fiji Forest. (Clues: Victim's Backpack) * Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Gala ID) * Disguise Evelyn. (Reward: Gala Glasses) * Move on to a new case now!